Miss USA
by Preppy Princess 5103
Summary: Think Miss Congeniality only with Mac as the reluctant beauty queen. Totally different plot. HM shipper!
1. Part 1

Miss USA

Tsarina Smith

Summary: Think "Miss Congeniality", only with Mac as the beauty queen and a way different plot. Shipper story, duh J 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Maybe a familiar line of dialogue here or there, but nothing major.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be at the mall, spending all my money. 

FEEDBACK is always GREATLY appreciated. Pretty please with a cherry on top…

Part 1

"Ma'am, Sir, the Admiral wants to see you." Tiner said.

Mac looked up from the file in front of her. "Thank you, Tiner." She put down the folder, stood up and her and Harm walked out of her office. Tiner opened the Admirals door and let them in. 

"At ease." AJ said. "Sit down, please."

Mac smiled. "Sir, what did Harm do this time?"

"Actually, Mac, Harm did nothing." He paused as he watched Harm smirk at his partner, and then he continued. "Webb, start talking."

For the first time, Harm and Mac noticed Webb standing almost in the corner. "I don't like this." Mac whispered to her partner. 

"Mac," Webb started, "How much do you know about the 'First Family.'"

She took a deep breath. "President Montgomery Pinson; Republican. Wife is Natalie Marshall Pinson. Daughter is Erica Pinson, son is Scott Pinson. Is that it."

"Actually, no. Erica Pinson is a Contestant in the Miss USA pageant. She's been getting threats. We need someone to be there to protect her, and since the Secret Service is mostly men, and no one but the contestants and consultants are allowed backstage, we need to put someone back there."

"Webb," Mac started, "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking, forget it."

"Mac, no one is going to get blown up. The pageant consultant is nothing like the guy in that movie. The thing isn't even fixed. The Pageant Board of Directors would only let us mess with so much. We need someone to protect Erica. And you were the best candidate for the job. You're stunning, your looks will fit in very well there, you're extremely intelligent, and you know how to take care of yourself and others. Once President Pinson looked at your file, he was adamant about getting you."

"I am flattered, but Webb, I hate these things. They're so degrading."

Webb smiled at her. "Please. And think, if you do win, you get to keep the title. Since its not fixed, all we're changing is your name and your age."

She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Webb grinned and handed her a set of ID's. "Evelyn Teresa O'Hara. Age 29." She smiled. "That's better then 'Gracie Lou Freebush'. I'll do it Webb."

"I knew you would." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. "Come on, we've got to go get you ready."

"What about my job?"

"That's why Harm is here." AJ said. "He's going to be taking some of your cases. Bud will get a few, and so will Mattoni."

"That's not fair." Harm complained. "In the movie, her partner got to go with her."

"This isn't a movie. Every girl there isn't in danger. We just need someone to protect Erica." Webb grinned. "However, The Admiral, you, Bud, Harriet & Sturgis will get tickets to go to the actual pageant."

"Sir," Harm started, "What if something happens and Mac needs back up. Shouldn't someone at least be in the same state, to help her if she needs it."

"Harm, you just want to be around all those beautiful young women." Webb said.

He blushed. "No. I just want to make sure my partner is okay."

AJ shrugged and looked at Webb. "Its okay with me."

Webb sighed. "I was hoping for an op with just one of you, but I guess that's too much to ask for. Fine, Rabb, you can be part of the team. Mac, even though the whole pageant isn't in danger, you will wear an earpiece and a pin camera. If anything happens, we'll need to get there as quickly as possible."

She nodded. "Will I have do all that rehearsing and crap late at night?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That's another reason we picked you. I know you don't need to sleep that much, so you were perfect."

Harm grinned, "Mac, in the swimsuit competition, you may wanna keep your top on."

Mac reached over and smacked him lightly. "Webb, what state am I from."

"California. Danielle Jackson, the actual contestant is 2 months pregnant. Pregnant women can't compete."

Mac sighed. "Miss USA Pageant, here we come."

***

Mac, Harm, Webb and the pageant coordinator, Gina Peterson, were boarded on a flight to California less then an hour later. 

"The preliminaries are taking place this week through out San Diego." Gina was saying. "Tuesday is the talent competition." She topped and looked at Mac. "Do you have any talents?"

Mac nodded slightly. "I can sing."

She lit up. "Wonderful. That eases some of my pressure. When Mr. Webb told me you were a marine, I had visions of you beating someone up for your talent. Like, you know, in the movie."

Harm looked at Mac and tried to bite back a grin. Mac was going to kill this woman before the week was out. She was her age, only acted a lot younger. She had long red hair, big ice blue eyes, and used the word 'like' a lot.

"Anyways," Gina continued, "Monday is the evening gown competition. We already have the gowns. Mr. Webb gave me your measurements and I went and picked them out before we met here. Wednesday is the swimsuit competition; I have your suits already too. Thursday is the question and answer session, and Friday is the actual pageant." Her eyes drifted over Mac's face and body. "You do have a spectacular body. We won't need to use any kind of fake breasts."

Harm and Webb looked and Mac and then each other. She was about to blow. 

Gina didn't notice. "So," she said brightly, "When we get to the hotel. We're staying at the Shelter Point Hotel and Marina. You'll be rooming with…" Gina checked her notebook, "With Miss Virginia. The Presidents daughter." She looked at Webb and Harm. "Mr. Webb, Mr. Rabb and I will have a suite in the same hotel. The secret service will have a room next door to yours."

Mac nodded and leaned back in her seat. She glanced at Webb. "You do realize you're going to owe me for the rest of your life."

Gina once again looked Mac up and down. "Mac, excuse me, Eve, let me see your legs."

She laughed at Mac's expression and waited patiently. Mac sighed and pulled up one of her legs. She flinched as Gina touched it. "Very nice. You wax don't you."

Harm choked on his water and laughed. "Mac waxes?"

She glared at him and moved her leg out of the woman's reach. "Yes I do. It sure as hell beats shaving."

Harm smiled and looked her over. Gina was right. She did have a fabulous body. And those legs. Toned and tanned. And women who waxed always had the smoothest legs. He held in a whimper and looked out the window. It was going to be a long week.

***

Gina and Mac carried her things up to her room while Harm and Webb went upstairs to get things started. Mac made sure her earpiece was secure and nothing was obscuring her pin cam. The second she was in the door, Erica Pinson came rushing over to her.

"Hi, I'm Erica, your roommate!"

Mac smiled. "I'm Eve O'Hara."

"Its really nice to meet you. Hurry and get settled in so we can go down to orientation!" 

She forced a smile and took some stuff in the bathroom. "I'm gonna freshen up. I'll be right back." She disappeared into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later. She wore a short pale pink dress, held up by thin spaghetti straps. She had on tall strappy pink stilettos and her make up was considerably lighter.

"You're just so pretty." Erica gushed. "I just know you're gonna win."

"One can hope." Mac said bitterly. She shook her head slightly, forcing herself to change her attitude. "Come on. Lets get going."

End Part 1

Like it? If so, lemme know! I CRAVE feedback!


	2. Part 2

Miss USA

Tsarina Smith

Summary: Think "Miss Congeniality", only with Mac as the beauty queen and a way different plot. Shipper story, duh J 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Maybe a familiar line of dialogue here or there, but nothing major.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be at the mall, spending all my money. 

FEEDBACK is always GREATLY appreciated. Pretty please with a cherry on top…

Part 2

'I'm going to kill Webb.' Mac thought. 'I'm going to kill him.' Erica pulled her to their table. Mac forced another smile as everyone was introduced. "Hi, I'm M- Eve. California." She said.

"I'm Erica, I'm from Virginia."

A perky blonde next to Erica introduced herself as "Julie, from New York"; the brunette next to her was "Susan from Minnesota." She was actually very pretty, and looked nothing like these other girls. She had short brown hair, very similar to Mac's. Her body wasn't nearly as phenomenal (or fake) as the other girls, and she seemed more shy; introverted. The girl next to her was "Anna, from Rhode Island", then "Teresa, from Texas."

Harm and Webb were practically drooling. Gina was rolling her eyes. "I don't know what you guys, like, find so hot about them. They're nowhere near as pretty as Mac."

Harm looked up at her, more then a little surprised. "Mac?" He asked in surprise. "Yeah, she's nice looking, but she's not very feminine. She doesn't dress up like a girl that much."

Gina raised her eyebrows. "Ok. You're like so dumb. Mac is gorgeous. And she has tons of pretty clothes."

"How would you know? You just met her today."

Gina smiled. "Girls talk, ya know." She leaned back and began filing her nails again. "And you need to wake up and realize she's more then just a marine."

***

Eve left Erica a note and went down to the gym. She was pleasantly surprised to see Harm on one of the treadmills. She took the one next to him, and smiled softly. "Hey, how are you?" She loved watching him workout. He had great legs, arms, and an awesome chest. His shirt was practically glued to that toned, firm chest. She was thisclose to drooling.

He looked over at her and smiled. "Eve!" He said, grinning. "What's up?" He looked her over. She looked great. A light pink sports bra, and black sweatpants. Maybe Gina was right. Maybe he should start seeing her as more then just a marine, and a friend. "So, how is the pageant going?"

Mac scowled at him, and quickened her pace on the machine. "Do you realize how horrible it is being around all these spoiled, insipid, valley girls all day every day? Harm, even the Presidents daughter is horrible. No one has ever said the word "like" this much."

"So, you, like, really, really, like, hate being here? Is that, like what you're, like saying?"

Harm said with a grin. 

Mac stopped running and glared at him. "You are so not helping."

"Like, I am so sorry."

When she got off the machine, and smacked him, he would have sworn he heard her growl. "Aw, come on, Mac. Don't be a baby."

She spun around and marched back over to him. "I'M BEING A BABY! Harm, do you realize that I'm stuck pretending to be something I'm not for the next week. That tomorrow I have to parade around in front of a ton of people I don't know in a bikini. Everyone is calling me Eve, and asking if I'm friends with any movie stars. Basically, this REALLY, REALLY sucks. Meanwhile, you and Webb get to sit back and hang out with Gina the super pageant consulter and check out the other contestants. Don't tell me I'm being a baby."

He had stopped walking and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you hated this so much."

"Well, I don't have a choice. And besides, since it's only the first day, I have to deal with it." She sighed and picked up her water bottle and towel. "I'm going back upstairs. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Night Mac."

She turned and smiled. "Night."

***

"Eve, we're gonna be late!" Mac rolled over and looked at her assaulter. 

"Erica. What."

Erica giggled and plopped down next to her on the bed. "Wake up silly. You've been napping ever since we got back from her rehearsal. Its 5:00pm."

Mac covered her head with a pillow. "Ugh. It feels like I just went to sleep."

She laughed again. "You were out late last night."

Panic struck through her. 'God, what do I do.' Mac cleared her throat. "Yeah, my coach wanted some more rehearsal time so we were up late. And when I finally did get to sleep, I only got about 2 hours before we had to be up."

Erica nodded. "I understand. My coach Robin and I practiced for a long time last night. Anyways, get up. We have to be at the convention center for the swim suit preliminaries in an hour."

With a sigh, Mac got up, and headed for the shower. Erica smiled to herself and lay back on her roommate's bed. 

***

Mark, the head of the secret service team stood up and looked at his watch. "Okay, people, I have to go meet Erica. Remember, the preliminary starts in an hour. Do not be late."

Webb nodded and sat down in the vacated seat. "What's wrong with you?" He asked Harm. "You've been in a pissy mood ever since you got back from the gym last night."

"Mac and I had a little confrontation."

Gina looked up from her glittery pink nail polish and smiled. She shook her head and turned her attention back to her nails.

"Harm, you can't get her riled up. You really shouldn't even see her. It could blow her cover."

Harm sighed. "I didn't seek her out, and I didn't mean to get into a fight with her. I was in the gym and she came in, and we fought. I'm not really even sure what we were fighting about."

Gina looked up again. "You're an idiot."

He spun around and looked at her. "Excuse me?"

She sighed impatiently. "Harm, to be so smart, you're really a bonehead. I mean, Mac is so totally into you. And you don't see it. Just because she doesn't have long blonde hair, and because she doesn't wear skin tight short skirts, you can't see how pretty she is, and you can't possibly see her as anything more then a friend."

"I am not having this conversation with some 33 year old beauty queen. You know nothing about people like me and Mac."

Gina twisted the top back on the nail polish and smiled sweetly. "Frankly my dear, neither do you."

Webb smiled at the interaction and picked up his coat. "Come on. Lets go." Harm stormed out ahead of them. Webb looked at Gina and tucked his arm in hers. "He's not as stupid as you think. If he didn't at least notice Mac a little, he would be all over you."

She smiled up at him and they walked down to the car arm in arm.

***

Mac sighed as she looked into the mirror. Because of the tragedy this past year, every evening gown and swimsuit had to be red, white or blue. It didn't matter the style. The color was what mattered. As long as they were somewhat dignified. But she had to admit; Gina did a great job of picking out clothes for her. The bikini looked great on her. It was navy blue, and looked great. The top didn't tie and the straps weren't removable, but nonetheless, it looked great. Belly button rings were allowed, but they had to match the suit. Chloe had bet her she wouldn't get it done, so of course she had. And right now she had a two bright blue jewels glittering from her naval. She was careful though to make sure her tattoo was covered. Tattoos were strictly forbidden. 

Erica walked in, looking great in her white bikini. Not nearly as tan, as Mac, she wore a white suit. White always makes a person look darker. "Mac," she squealed, "you look great."

Mac smiled and turned to face her roommate. "You look wonderful." She tied the matching sarong around her waist and smiled. "I don't really like being in a bathing suit in public."

Erica smiled at her and nodded. "Oh my god, you too! I hate this part of the pageant. That's why I wore a two-piece. We have to wear a sarong."

Mac nodded and pulled her sash on, making sure her pin was uninsured. "Well," she said hesitantly, "Its Showtime."

***

Harm impatiently checked his watch again. 'If Mac was here, she would know what time it was without looking at her watch.' He sighed and looked over at Webb. He was laughing and talking with Gina. 'When the hell did that happen?' He looked up at the stage, and heard the music start. The host, John McNamara came out, a smile to big to be genuine on his face and he welcomed everyone to the swimsuit preliminaries. He heard a wistful sigh from Gina and focused on the stage. He watched, only half interested as a woman walked out on stage, and John announced her.

"Miss California!"

Harm looked up, and his mouth all but dropped open. In Australia, he never really saw what she looked like in a bikini. He was getting that chance now. And it was… Wow. 

"Evelyn Teresa O'Hara just finished law school at Duke University. She is 29 and plans to work in family law."

Harm couldn't tear his eyes off of her. She was stunning. Gina was right. Mac was probably as feminine if not more so then any woman in this room. She just didn't blatantly advertise it.

Gina saw his reaction and smiled slightly. Mac was gorgeous. She all but patted herself on the back when she saw how stunning the bikini looked on her. Once out of those drab marine clothes, she really was gorgeous. Perfect face, perfect body. If she didn't win this thing there was something seriously wrong. She turned to Webb. "She looks great, doesn't she."

Webb nodded. "Oh yeah. You could say that."

Once Mac stepped off the stage, Harm's breathing returned to normal and he looked over at Gina and Webb. He smiled at her and she nodded. "Told you so." She muttered. 

End Part 2

Feedback PLEASE! When I don't get feedback, my writing suffers. And it takes longer to get the next part out. And it keeps me from babbling which is what I'm doing now. J 


	3. Part 3

Miss USA

Tsarina Smith

Summary: Think "Miss Congeniality", only with Mac as the beauty queen and a way different plot. Shipper story, duh J 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Maybe a familiar line of dialogue here or there, but nothing major.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be at the mall, spending all my money. 

FEEDBACK is always GREATLY appreciated. Pretty please with a cherry on top…

Part 3

After the preliminary, Erica and Mac practically collapsed in their room.

"That was like so tiring." Erica said with a sigh.

Mac looked up from her pillow. "Yeah. You know, I'm an expert kick boxer, I swim, I run, and yet walking around in heels and a bikini on stage in front of thousands of people was what finally got to me."

Erica smiled and sat up. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok." Mac was practically dead to the world. She had heard this hotel had a great masseuse. She planned on taking advantage of that tomorrow. With a groan, she forced herself up, so she could change in her pajamas. She was about to get back in bed when someone knocked on the door. "This is so not happening."

Opening it, she found Gina on the other side. 

"Hey! You were great. Can I come in?"

Mac forced a smiled and held the door open wider, allowing her in.

"Where's Erica?" She asked. It was hard remembering to call her Eve, and if Erica was gown, she could actually use her real name.

"Shower." Mac looked at her. "Is everything ok?"

Gina nodded, and was all but bouncing on the bed. "Everything is SO great. You did, like, really well tonight. I was totally proud of you."

'Smile again.' Mac told herself. 'And refrain from killing her if she uses "like" or "totally" again.'

"You looked super hot tonight. Clay and Harm thought so too."

'Mental note. Add "super" to that list too.' "I doubt Harm did. He doesn't notice me as a woman. I'm a friend. A coworker. I'm not girlfriend material."

Gina sat back on the bed against the headboard and crossed her legs at her ankles. "Well, maybe if you like, won the pageant, he'd notice you."

"Like I'd ever win this thing."

She smiled. "Mac, I've been doing pageants, for like, forever. And I've won every pageant I've ever competed in. 'Cept for Miss Universe because the chick from Russia was sleeping with two of the judges, but I know what it takes to win. And you have so totally got it."

She smiled again, this time not as forced. "Thanks, Gina."

"No problem. Evie." Gina started to laugh. "We thought you were gonna die when Erica called you that."

Mac started to laugh, and before long, she realized maybe she would actually enjoy herself. They had calmed down when Gina asked her a question.

"Mac, is um… well. Is Clay like seeing anybody? 'Cuz he is so way hot."

Mac rolled her eyes and pulled the pillow over her face. "No comment."

***

An hour later, Mac and Gina were in Gina's room, a large pepperoni & black olive pizza on the bed between them.

"Is Erica gonna be ok?" Gina asked.

Mac nodded. "Yeah. Mark is watching TV with her and there are 3 other SS outside the room at all times. I swear, rooming with that girl, I've never felt so safe."

Gina smiled. "I feel pretty safe myself. Harm and Webb right next door."

Mac groaned. "I'm sorry. I'm sure they keep you up all night fighting."

"Actually," She said, "Harm and I usually keep Clay up all night fighting."

Raising her eyebrows, she asked, "What do you and Harm have to fight about?"

"Everything." She grinned and picked up another piece of pizza, leaving Mac to ponder that statement.

***

Mac woke up early, as usual and went out for a jog before Erica woke up. Mark, was once again staying in the room, just as a precaution. Mac had told him he could sit on her bed and read or watch TV or whatever, and she left to go running. The hotel had a wonderful jogging trail. She had been jogging for a mile or so when she saw her tall, dark haired sailor.

"So we meet again." She said as she jogged up next to him.

He looked at her and grinned. "Mornin' Miss California. How're you doing?"

Mac smiled. "I'm good. So. Did you enjoy the show last night?"

Images of her in a tiny blue bikini filled his head. He looked at her and nodded. "You looked wonderful."

Mac lit up like a Christmas tree. "A compliment from Harmon Rabb Jr. My life is now complete."

"You really did look great, Mac."

Her smile softened and her eyes met his. "Thank you." They jogged in silence for a few minutes, and she looked up at him again. "Harm, what have you been fighting with Gina about?"

Harm stopped running, and put his hand on her arm, stopping her as well. "Excuse me?"

"Last night, Gina and I had pizza, and she told me that you and her keep Webb up all night fighting. What's up? Why do you have such a problem with her?"

'Tonight I'm going to keep Webb up killing her.' He thought. "We don't fight that much." He said. "Gina thinks she knows everything, and it drives me crazy." He looked at her, suddenly confused. "Since when have you and Gina become such good friends?"

Mac shrugged. "I don't know. We just ate pizza and talked about stuff."

He grinned at her. "What kind of stuff."

She smiled and said coyly, "Girl talk." And with that, she took off running. He shook his head, and stood there for a minute. Then he took off after her.

***

Erica, Anna (Rhode Island) and Teresa (Texas) were lounging in Erica and Mac's room, under the careful supervision of Mark. And of course, 3 other SS were still outside. 

"Does that like totally suck?" Anna asked, "I mean, you like have to have someone watching you at like all times."

Erica took a sip of her diet coke and shrugged. "It's not too bad. I'm kinda used to it." She sighed and looked at the other women, and then at Mark. "Can you leave us alone for a minute? Please?" Once he left, she continued. "I've been thinking about something. Has anyone noticed anything weird about Eve?"

Anna shook her head. "Not really. She's like really quiet, but seems totally normal. She doesn't seem like the pageant type, but she's nice."

Erica nodded. "Yeah, she's totally nice, but the only time Mark and the other guys aren't in here is when Eve is. Do you think maybe she's undercover? Like that movie Miss Congeniality?"

End Part 3

Feedback PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY please


	4. Part 4

Miss USA

Tsarina Smith

Summary: Think "Miss Congeniality", only with Mac as the beauty queen and a way different plot. Shipper story, duh J 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Maybe a familiar line of dialogue here or there, but nothing major.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be at the mall, spending all my money. 

FEEDBACK is always GREATLY appreciated. Pretty please with a cherry on top…

Part 4

Anna looked at her curiously. "What are you thinking?"

Erica shrugged. "I don't know. But she kinda doesn't fit, you know. I mean, she's way pretty but she doesn't seem in to the whole pageant thing. And the only time Mark or one of the other guys isn't in here is when she is. And she was gone all night last night. No one rehearses that much."

"Ooh." Teresa said. "You think maybe someone's trying to blow up the pageant like in that movie, 'Miss Congeniality?', and Eve is like the undercover person?"

"I dunno." Erica said thoughtfully. Then she smiled. "But wouldn't that be cool if she was?"

***

"Oh crap." Mark muttered. He turned to another SS agent and ordered him not to move from the door, and he went to tell Mr. Webb. He pounded on the door to Webb, Harm and Gina's room. When no one answered within a few seconds, he pounded again. Gina opened the door, a somewhat apologetic look on her face. Before she could say anything, mark pushed by her and into the room. "Webb, we have a big problem."

Webb stood up. "What's wrong? Has someone threatened Erica?"

Mark shook his head. "No, but her and two of the other girls are beginning to think that all is not as it seems with Miss. MacKenzie. The girl from Texas suggested the 'Miss Congeniality' plotline."

Webb buried his face in his hands. "Lovely." He looked up and sighed. After a moment of awkward silence he looked at Mark. "Maybe we should just tell Erica the truth about Mac. Who she is and why she's really here."

"No. You can't do that." Gina said.

Mark turned to look at her. "Excuse me, Gina. You are Mac's coach. The only reason you are here is to make her look credible for this pageant. Not to give your insight into the decisions we are here to make."

Gina rolled her eyes. "You need Mac to stay in the pageant, right. Even if Erica does know what's going on." She waited for Mark and Webb to agree with her before she continued. "As a former beauty queen, myself, I know for a fact that even a hint that it could be fixed would result in a huge scandal. Take that movie for example. I totally loved it. It was just so cute. But that could never happen in real life because once the real contestants found out that she automatically was in the top 10, the forty girls who didn't make it would throw a fit. They would have argued that if it wasn't for her, they may have made the top ten, maybe the top five, and maybe have won. The girls who didn't make second runner up would have been highly pissed too. You'd basically have 48 lawsuits on your hands."

She smiled as Webb and Mark looked at her, a little bit of shock, and even more respect in their eyes. "I know you guys think I'm dumb, because I've won those titles, and I enjoy being beautiful, but I'm not. It's like in that movie, 'Legally Blonde', when that lawyer told Elle that being a blonde was actually a powerful weapon. People underestimate you. Being a beauty queen is very similar. People think that pretty equals stupid. Therefore, I get power."

Webb grinned. "She's right. If we tell anyone the truth about Mac, we'll compromise Erica's safety. This thing isn't fixed; we have nothing to worry about. We just need to make her fit in more."

Gina shook her head. "Unh-uh. You can't change anything. Erica probably would figure out that Mark overheard her. Maybe she could rehearse a little less, but we really can't change anything."

Webb smiled at her. "Gina, what would we do without you?"

She flashed her killer smile at him. "Where is Mac anyways?"

***

They sat down on a bench by the trail. Mac sipped her water and sighed softly. "I have a lot more respect for these girls then I did before all of this."

Harm looked at her. "What's changed her mind?"

"Everything." She sighed again and looked at him. "I never realized how much work it is. To be beautiful. Erica woke up this morning. She couldn't even take five minutes. The second she was out of bed, she was in the shower. She wouldn't think of going anywhere without her make up. I never realized how hard it was to be beautiful. And how hard it is to make everyone think that you're beautiful 24 hours a day."

"That shouldn't be hard for you." He said softly."

She looked up at him in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

He looked down at his hands. "I mean, Mac, you're gorgeous. Yeah, you're smart, and intelligent, but Webb picked you for this because you're so beautiful. I've seen you at your worst. And I've seen you at your best." He grinned. "These girls may be a bit younger, but you could win this thing without make up, just out of bed, in those cute flannel cowboy PJ's."

She laughed and leaned back. "Thanks. I needed that." Sighing, she looked at him and then smiled softly. "Growing up, no one ever told me I was beautiful. Dalton, and Mic told me, but I still didn't fully believe it. But being here, these people thinking I'm beautiful, its done as much for my confidence as my Marine training did. And I know this isn't something people think a marine would like, but I like this. I like wearing the pretty clothes, I like having my hair done every morning. I like being thought of as a beautiful woman."

Harm tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You ARE a beautiful woman." He began to lean in, his mouth nearing hers. 

"Hey."

Harm squeezed his eyes shut, trying to make the interruption disappear. Then he opened his eyes and saw Gina standing by, smiling. "We need you guys upstairs. Tonight is the talent competition. I need to make sure you're totally ready."

Mac nodded and reluctantly stood up. "Coming Harm."

He nodded with the same reluctance. "Yeah." Harm smiled at Mac and then at Gina. "So, what are you singing tonight?"

She grinned. "That is for Gina and I to know, and you to find out."

***

Mac had been briefed about the days events, showered, and was now in the dressing room with 49 other women, nervously getting ready for the nights competition. Gina walked up to her and smiled. "How're you doing? Are you ready?"

Mac closed her eyes and continued to breath. "I'm nervous. I've never sung in front of a group this big before."

Gina nodded sympathetically. "I know. It'll be okay though. You have an amazing voice and you're going to do great."

Mac nodded. "I hope you're right."

***

"And now, Miss Evelyn Teresa O'Hara; California."

Mac smiled brightly and stepped up to the microphone. "Hey. This song was done by a man, but I love it, so…" She cleared her throat. "It's called 'Until I was loved by you', and was performed by Stan Bush." She opened her mouth, and her beautiful voice sang out, clear and lovely over the auditorium.

Was in me, 

A dream ago, 

That said there was nothing last's forever. 

But sometimes fate, 

Moves in wait, 

That brings two hearts like ours together....

One by one 

The walls came down 

And suddenly I knew.... 

This was heaven that I'd found. 

She somehow found Harm in the audience and her eyes locked with his.

Until I was loved by you, 

My heart beat inside of me 

and I never knew. 

And dreams were for fools! 

They could never come true. 

Until I was loved, until I was loved by you. 

They say for every one of us, 

The right one is somewhere out there waiting. 

If we're lucky we might find, 

That hearts are made for more then breaking, 

All I did was look at you. 

And in that moment I knew miracles come true. 

His heart was pounding in his chest. Looking at her, hearing her sing, he could barely breathe. 

Until I was loved by you, 

My heart beat inside of me 

And I never knew. 

And dreams were for fools! 

They could never come true. 

Until I was loved, until I was loved by you. 

And in my darkest hour 

I would fall down to my knees.

I didn't know my prayers were answered 

It wasn't supposed to happen to me.. 

Until I was loved by you, 

My heart beat inside of me 

And I never knew. 

And dreams were for fools! 

They could never come true. 

Until I was loved, until I was loved by you. 

Until I was loved by you 

The second the song ended, the auditorium erupted in thunderous applause. Harm was standing, leading the crowd. Gina smiled, and nudged Webb. He rolled his eyes and looked down at the program again.

Mac took one last look at Harm, and walked off the stage. Lost in thoughts, and fantasies, she ran into Teresa. "Oh, excuse me." 

Teresa forced a smile. "No problem." She watched her walk off, and scowled. If 'Eve' or whoever she was, really was here to watch after that little bitch Erica, she would win. 'No way is that going to happen.' Teresa said to herself. 'No way.'

End Part 4

Feedback PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Part 5

Miss USA

Tsarina Smith

Summary: Think "Miss Congeniality", only with Mac as the beauty queen and a way different plot. Shipper story, duh J 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Maybe a familiar line of dialogue here or there, but nothing major.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be at the mall, spending all my money. 

AN: Thanks for the feedback! You guys are awesome!

AN2: This part is mostly relationship crap.

FEEDBACK is always GREATLY appreciated. Pretty please with a cherry on top…

Part 5

Harm lay in bed; Mac's sweet voice, singing that beautiful song, penetrating his every thought. 'She looked like an angel. Bridal.' He tried to get rid of the last part of that thought. A word that scared him to death. She had worn a long, pale peach gown. The snug bodice was sprinkled with peach shimmers and the skirt was full. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. 'Think of how she'll look on her wedding day', the little voice said again. He grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, trying to stifle the groan.

Gina walked in his room. "Harm, are you ok?"

He threw the pillow across the room and sat up. "Yeah, I'm fine." He ran a hand through his thick, dark hair and sighed. He leaned against the headboard and sighed softly. "What's up, Gina?"

She smiled. "I'm good." She tried to diminish her grin, but was unsuccessful. "You were thinking about Mac weren't you?"

He groaned. "Gina will you go away."

"No." She sat down next to him and sighed. "Harm, why in the hell are you so skittish about how you feel about Mac?"

"You've known Mac and I for less then a week." He said. "What makes you so sure that I have feelings for her. Or that she has feelings for me. Or that you can change what hasn't been able to be changed in the past six years. Damn it Gina. Stay out of everyone else's business. Worry about you. And Webb. And what appears is happening there."

She smiled. "I'm not denying anything there. We're working on it." Leaning forward, she said, "I interrupted you and her yesterday. You were about to kiss. I saw it so don't tell me that nothing is going on there. I'm not blind or stupid Harm."

"Mac's a beautiful woman." He said softly. Then he looked up and smiled. "We were caught in a moment."

Gina rolled her eyes. "So you kiss every woman you have a 'moment' with?" At his shrug, then nod, she grinned. "So have we not had a moment yet?" 

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. His mouth hungrily caught hers and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. 

Gina was stunned. She hadn't meant to… challenge him by her comment. Just, antagonize him a bit. She opened her mouth, welcoming his kiss. 'What are you doing!' Her little voice screamed.

***

Webb unlocked the door to his, Harm's and Gina's suite. He held the door open wide and allowed Mac to step in.

Mac placed the garment bag containing her gown on the couch and looked up at Webb. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go get Harm." Webb nodded and sat down in the armchair while Mac went to his room. She pushed the door open and his name died on her lips. She backed out, un-noticed, tears filling her eyes.

Webb saw her stricken face and stood up. "Mac, what's wrong?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. "What's the matter."

She was hyperventilating. "Harm…" She gasped. "Gina…" She wiped away her freshly fallen tears. "I've got to get out of here." She whispered. "I've got to get out of here." She pulled herself out of her friends grasp and ran out of the room. Webb looked after her, concerned, and walked over to the partly opened door of his room. He pushed the door open the rest of the way. Harm and Gina were laughing. Harm pulled her in for a hug, kissed her forehead and they parted. They were smiling and blushing like crazy. He cleared his throat. Gina turned and looked at him. All the color drained from her face and she cleared her throat.

"C- Clay. How long have you been standing there?"

His eyes were cold. His voice was colder. "Don't worry. I didn't see what caused the laughter and the blushing." He noticed Gina and Harm visibly relax. Mac did though."

Every bit of color drained from Harm's face. His eyes got wide and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Gina reached over to touch his arm, but they both jerked back as if they had been burnt. "Mac was here." He finally got out. "When? Where did she go?"

Webb shrugged, "I don't know. She came in here to find you, and she came back extremely upset. She told me she had to get out of here and she ran out."

Harm stepped closer to him. He resisted the urge to break his nose. "Why the hell didn't you go after her? Damn it Webb. What if she gets hurt or something."

"I'm not the one who broke her heart. I didn't cause her tears. And in the mood she's probably going to be in when she stops crying, I'd be afraid to mess with her. She may be posing as a beauty contestant. But she's still a marine. And if either one of you have any sense, you'll keep your distance from her." Webb began to walk out, when Gina called his name. 

"Clay, please wait."

"I've got to go find her." Harm said. He smoothed his shirt and ran out of the room."

***

Gina looked at him, a pleading look in her eyes. "Clay." She said softly.

"Save it, Gina." He turned and started to walk out of the room. Then he stopped and turned to face her again. "I don't care, Gina. I don't give a damn what you and Harm do. I do however care when someone who I consider a very good friend gets hurt. You know how she feels about him. Every one in this world knows. And even though he has yet to admit it, he loves her. And the two of you devastated her. All for a moment of passion."

Gina shook her head. "But it wasn't passion. Right before I saw you, we had both realized that there was absolutely nothing there."

Webb shrugged. "You don't owe me an explanation, Gina."

She nodded furiously. "Yes, Clay, I do. I don't feel anything for Harm. I'm not romantically interested in him. I'm interested in you."

He laughed. "You have a strange way of showing it."

"Clay, Harm and I were fighting over how he feels about Mac. And all we did was kiss. That's all. It didn't mean a thing. He's a good kisser. But there was absolutely no passion. I don't feel sparks like I do when I'm with you."

Webb felt the ice within him begin to melt. He took a few steps closer to her and cupped her face in his hands. He leaned down and touched his mouth to hers in a gentle kiss.

Once they parted, Gina smiled softly, and circled her arms around his neck. "You have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your prince."

Webb smiled and pulled her to him for another kiss.

***

Harm sat at the hotel bar, moping over an untouched shot of vodka. He hadn't been allowed near Mac's room. Mark had told him he would blow her cover and made him leave. He picked up the shot and was about to down it, when a beautiful woman stepped into the bar. He placed his drink back on the counter and walked over to her. 

"You could hurt my cover by being seen with me." She looked up at the cute bartender and tried to smile. Tonic water with a squeeze of lime."  
Harm felt his heart shatter even more by looking at her. Her eyes were red, and her face was splotchy. He hated that he had done that to her. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

Mac thanked the bartender and sipped her drink. She sat it on the counter and looked at him. "I figured out why our friendship is so strong. I'm the only woman you actually communicate with by words. Every other woman you meet, you're too busy shoving your tongue down her throat to have a meaningful conversation. I guess I should feel special. I mean, I get meaningful conversation while every other woman you meet gets to be kissed by you. And held by you." Her eyes started to tear up again. She got up. "Excuse me."

"M-" Realizing they were in public, "Eve, can we talk, please."

"Its ok." She said softly. "Gina's a beautiful woman. You can't help it. A man see's a beautiful woman, he automatically thinks with his other head." Mac looked at him, sadness in her eyes. "Besides, we're just friends. I have no say in who you kiss." She put some money on the counter and walked off. 

Harm waited maybe two seconds before he started to run after her. He grabbed her arms, spun her around and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She fought against him for a moment before giving into the sensational kiss. When he finally released her, they ended the kiss and pulled back. Disappointed and breathless.

"What you saw with Gina was nothing. She's a good kisser, but it was nothing. No sparks when I kissed her. And I definitely didn't have trouble breathing afterwards. My heart wasn't on fire and wasn't about to beat out of my chest."

Mac's breathing returned to normal and the fire in her eyes calmed. "Now isn't the time or the place to discuss this. Once we are back in Washington, when this whole thing is over, we'll talk." She started to walk away when he made his last plea. 

"I love you, Sarah."

She turned to face him, a tiny smile playing her lips. We'll talk about this when we get home." Her face softened a little more and she said quietly, "Goodnight Harm."

End Part 5

FEEDBACK PLEASE PLEASE. Pretty please with a cherry on top!


	6. Part 6

Miss USA

Tsarina Smith

Summary: Think "Miss Congeniality", only with Mac as the beauty queen and a way different plot. Shipper story, duh J 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Maybe a familiar line of dialogue here or there, but nothing major.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be at the mall, spending all my money. 

FEEDBACK is always GREATLY appreciated. Pretty please with a cherry on top…

AN: You guys are SO awesome! Thanks for the feedback!

Part 6

Tonight was the interview. Dress was somewhat more casual. And her dress was gorgeous. The sky blue satin was a halter style. The neck was low cut enough to be sexy, but was modest enough to be elegant. The skirt fell just below her knees and was slit up to mid thigh. Gina had stopped by long enough to fix her hair. As soon as she had finished curling, brushing, and spraying, she had disappeared. The silence between them had been extremely awkward. Mac sighed, and smiled at her reflection. She had brushed light blue eye shimmering shadow over her eye lids, thickened her already dark lashes with mascara, and gave her lips and cheeks a rosy tint. It was going to be hard going back to that drab Marine green when all this was over.

Gina walked back into the dressing room and approached Mac. Both of her arms were behind her back. "Harm asked me to give you these." She brought her arms out, a long stemmed rose in one hand, and a navy blue jewelry box in her other.

A pretty, feminine blush spread across her cheeks as she accepted the rose. It was beautiful. Light pink, with darker pink edging. Once she had sniffed it, and smiled, Gina handed her the box. "He got the idea when I was watching 'General Hospital' the other day. For Valentine's Day, Sonny had given Carly a necklace that had I love you written in several different language."

Mac opened the box and audibly gasped. She lifted the necklace off of the navy velvet and smiled. "It's beautiful." It was a delicate silver chain, with a silver heart pendant. The edges were engraved in curlicues and flowers. In the center, it read, 'I love you, Sarah.' In Farsi. She was touched. She couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to find someone who could speak & write Farsi, and do it so beautifully.

"Turn it over." Gina said.

She flipped over the charm, and her smile grew larger. 'Always my heart, my soul, my destiny' in Russian.

Gina looked up, surprised. "You can speak that?"

Mac nodded. "Yeah. I'm fluent in Russian, and in Farsi."

"What does it say? I asked Harm why he'd buy something un-understandable, but he said you would know what it said.

"The first side says, 'I love you, Sarah.' My grandmother was Persian. The second side means, Always my heart, my soul, my destiny."

"That's beautiful." Gina said, smiling.

Mac nodded. "Yeah, it is." She turned to face the full lengthy mirror and put on the gleaming silver necklace. 

"It's almost time." Gina said. "The interviews are one of the most important parts of the whole pageant process." She turned to walk away, but turned back quickly. "Oh and make sure the necklace that has your name written is hidden." 

Mac nodded. "It is. Tell him thank you, and that I love it. And I'll see y'all afterwards."

With a curt nod, Gina turned to leave. Then turned again. "M-Eve, are we ok?"

Mac bit her lower lip and shrugged. "As ok as we can be right now. Like I told Harm, we'll talk later, ok."

"Ok." And she was gone.

***

"Did she like it?" Harm asked. He had all but pounced on her for info the moment she sat down.

"Yes, she loved it. She's wearing it right now."

He smiled, pleased with himself. "Thank God; I was so worried she wouldn't like it, or she would refuse to accept it."

"Don't worry. She loved it." Gina smiled. "She read it, and told me what it meant. That was beautiful."

Harm was about to say something else, but closed his mouth when the curtain came up.

"Welcome everyone. Tonight's competition is the interview. It accounts for 40% of the total score. First, Miss Virginia, Erica Pinson." The audience applauded as she stepped out on stage and took the seat next to him. With a smile at her, he said, "Erica, what is the one thing our society needs?"

Webb leaned over and whispered to Harm and Gina. "If she says world peace, I'll scream."

Gina bit back a laugh, and Harm did his best to look at the stage without bursting into laughter.

"World Peace." She said simply. Then she laughed. "I'm kidding. I think the one thing our society really needs a stronger system of values. I think that if people stopped living the way they wanted to, and started following the laws that God set for us, crime would go down, people would be happier and our society would get back on track."

"Thank you Erica." The audience applauded as she walked of stage.

"That wasn't a good answer." Gina whispered.

"Next, Miss California, Eve O'Hara." The audience applauded wildly as Mac walked out and sat in the chair Erica had just vacated. Harm lit up upon seeing her. Seeing the silver heart gleaming from her chest gave him an extra dash of hope that all would work out for them. "Eve," he started, "In your opinion, who has had the most influence on your life, and how have they influenced you?"

Mac smiled softly. "The most influential person in my life is my Uncle Matt. I had a hard childhood," She began to explain, "I was an alcoholic at 15, my father was abusive and my mother had left us. The night of my graduation, I was in a car accident. Uncle Matt came to get me, and helped me dry out, and got me started on a wonderful path. I owe everything to him. I owe my life to him."

Harm & Webb stood up to applaud, with everyone else, and she smiled and walked off stage.

***

Erica walked back to her room, the entourage of secret service people behind & beside her. She opened the door, allowed Mark in first. He went in the room and noticed a piece of white paper on her bed. "Oh shit." he muttered. He finished checking the room and allowed Erica in. Once she was in, her grabbed Jeff, and gave him an order. "Do NOT eave this room for anything. I need to go see someone. And when Eve gets here, send her up to Webb ASAP." He ran to the elevator and got up to Webb & Harm's room. He burst in and thrust the note at Webb. "I found this on Mac's bed."

"I know you're not who you say you are. And you won't win. You won't get my crown." Webb groaned and ran his hand through his hair. "I guess Mac is the one in danger, not Erica."

Harm shot up. "If Mac is in danger, pull her out. Don't put her in danger to protect Erica when it doesn't even look like Erica is in danger in the first place."

"Mac is only being threatened because someone thinks she is going to win." Webb said.

"So," Mark said, "whichever woman is doing this is trying to intimidate her strongest competition into quitting."

Harm groaned. "So we're probably looking at another top contender for the crown. Someone who would probably win if it wasn't for how well Mac is doing."

You guys have been watching," Mark started, "I've been looking out for Erica and haven't paid much attention to the pageant. Who would say is most likely to win?"

"Mac is doing really well." Harm said. "She's beautiful, she has poise and grace, and her interview tonight was great. She touched the audience and more then likely the judges. And knowing what she's been through, and seeing how far she's gotten, or how far they think she's gotten has only made their admiration for her stronger."

"Texas, uh, Teresa is doing pretty good too." Webb supplied. "Beautiful, confident. She knows what the judges want and is making sure that's what she gives them."

Mac and Gina opened the door and came in. Harm walked right over to her and pulled her close. 

"You did really good tonight."

She pulled back and smiled. "Thanks. And thank you for the necklace. I love it." She smiled and looked around the room. Mark & Webb looked distressed and even Harm looked on edge. "What's wrong?"

"We found this on your bed." Mark said. He handed her the note. Her face went white as she read it.

"Has my cover been blown? Does someone know about me?"

"I don't think so." Mark said. He sighed and sat down on the couch. "Yesterday I overheard Erica, and two other girls suggesting that maybe you weren't who you said you are. Like a 'Miss Congeniality' type thing."

"How would anyone know though? The only person I spend anytime with is Erica."

"Apparently, you "rehearse" to much, and this just doesn't seem like your kind of thing." Webb said softly. "Gina informed us that if you started acting different though, it would be obvious that you were hiding something and that you were trying to fit in all of a sudden."

"So what are we going to do?" Harm asked. "If Erica's not in danger anymore, can't we just pull Mac from this thing. Erica's not doing to well. She's probably not going to win, so she has nothing to worry about."  
"Her father is the president of the United States." Gina said simply.

Harm turned to look at her. "Really. Oh, so that's why we're here. I thought we were on vacation."

Gina stood up. "Don't yell at me Harm."

"Well stop stating the obvious."

"I was about to get to my point." She hissed.

"Stop!" Mac said. "Both of you shut up now. If you two are going to act like children, Webb, Mark and I will take care of this ourselves."

"I'm sorry." Harm said.

"Me too." Gina said softly. "But I was about to make a point. Erica is the president's daughter. What judge is going to vote against her? I'm almost positive she'll make at least to the top 10. If Mac drops out, she'll probably make it higher."

"And the threat will be put back on her." Mark finished.

"So…" Mac said quietly, "What are we going to do?"

"You'll stay in the pageant." Webb said. "You will compete your ass off. As long as you keep doing as well as you have been, the threat will be taken off of Erica. You'll continue to look after her. Harm, Gina and I will look after you. Tomorrow night is the pageant. Chegwidden, Sturgis, Tiner, Bud & Harrietwill be here. They'll help us with your safety."

Mac nodded. "Does Erica have any clue that this is going on? Does she know about the letters threatening her?"

Mark shook his head. "No, she doesn't." He stood up. "I'm going back to your room. I want you and Erica to stick together like glue. It'll be easier to protect you, if you're with her. Be back downstairs in five minutes."

Mac nodded, and Mark left. 

"Well." She said simply. "This is fun."

Harm smiled and stood up. "Come on. I'll walk you to your room."

"Not all the way." Webb said. "You'll risk her cover."

He nodded. "Come on. Lets go."

He put his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the room. They walked in silence to the elevator. Once the doors had closed, Harm put a hand on her face, and looked into those beautiful brown eyes. "We'll protect you, Mac."

She smiled. "I didn't doubt it for a minute."

"I love you Sarah MacKenzie. And when this is all over, I'm holding you to that talk."

He looked at her with such love in her eyes; she stepped up on tiptoes to give him a sweet, gentle kiss. "Hopefully that will hold us over till we can have that talk." The elevator stopped. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

He grabbed her and gave her another kiss before the doors could open. "Be safe." He whispered. 

"I will." 

He smiled as she walked away, and leaned back against the elevator wall and closed his eyes. It was going to be a LONG day.

End part 6


	7. Part 7

Miss USA

Tsarina Smith

Summary: Think "Miss Congeniality", only with Mac as the beauty queen and a way different plot. Shipper story, duh J 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Maybe a familiar line of dialogue here or there, but nothing major.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be at the mall, spending all my money. 

FEEDBACK is always GREATLY appreciated. Pretty please with a cherry on top…

AN: You guys are SO awesome! Thanks for the feedback!

Part 7

Pageant Day 

The alarm went off and Mac opened her eyes. Today was the day. All of this crap would be over in a few hours. Instead of feeling the relief she had assumed she would feel; she was slightly disappointed. With a sigh, she rolled over and out of bed. She grabbed her fluffy, blue terrycloth robe and went to shower. As she showered, that God awful, obnoxious, know it all voice in her head reminded her, that when all of this was over, her and Harm could have that talk. The talk they had put off for the past six years.

Webb and the Secret Service men were freaking out. There was so much that had to be done. And if anything happened to Mac, he would have a former seal and a pilot wanting to kick his ass, in a major way. The auditorium had to be completely swept through. Dogs went through, looking for any kind of explosive, a few more metal detectors were put in at the entrances and all the dressing rooms were searched thoroughly. Special care being taken with Mac and Erica's. 

"Ok, we're done." He said, after what had seemed like hours. "Jeff and Ryan, you two are to stay here. Unless his or her name is on this list, no one is allowed in here till it is time for the pageant." He handed them both a sheet of paper. "I repeat, no one is allowed in unless they are on this list. After you verify they have access, run them through the metal detector. Then check them with the hand held detector. Every bag must be emptied and check. Especially the contestants. They'll have a lot of stuff with them tonight, and it will be up to you to make sure that whoever has been sending these threats doesn't get through. Erica & Mac's safety is everyone's number one priority." Satisfied that everything was under control, Web left to go find Harm. He got to their room, and found, not only Harm, but also the Admiral, Bud, Harriet, Tiner, Sturgis and Chloe. He shut the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "I take it you all are aware of what's been going on?" 

AJ gave him a curt nod. "Webb, you are officially banned from JAG Headquarters. If you ever try to involve another one of my officers in one of your ops, I will personally kick your six to China."

"Oh stop it, AJ." Webb replied. "You think I meant for this to happen? We just planned on Erica being watched in places the Secret Service couldn't get. That's all Mac's job was intended to be. We didn't think that she would completely take the threat off of Erica, and we didn't think she'd be a serious contender to win."

***

Gina left shortly after that afternoons little meeting, and went to find Mac and Erica. She remembered they were at dress rehearsal and went to the auditorium. Jeff smiled, checked her name off the list and let her through. She smiled with pride, seeing Mac in the 'Welcome Dance'. Gina felt a tiny tug of envy watching them. She missed the whole pageant thing. Oh how she would have loved to have won Miss Universe. She shook her head and went backstage, to wait for them to finish. 

Once rehearsal was over, Mac went to her dressing room and found Gina waiting in her chair. "Hey." Mac said simply, perching herself on the edge of the counter.

"Your 'family' is here." Gina said. 

Mac's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. "Oh God. I am not looking forward to prancing around in a bikini in front of the ad- in front of AJ."

Gina smiled. "I'm sure he'll enjoy it."

She had a quick flashback of that near kiss they shared all those years ago. She quickly shook her head quickly, getting rid of that thought. Finding her voice, "Yeah, I'm sure he will." Mac picked up a compact and smudged her eyeliner a little. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Gina nodded, and scooted a little closer to her. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm actually going to miss this. In a few days, the pretty clothes will be in the back of my closet again, and I'll be back to wearing green and brown every day. Don't get me wrong," she said quickly, "I love being a Marine, but there is nothing wrong with wanting to dress like a girl, and be pretty. Its like Richard said on 'Ally McBeal' once. Smart women want to be thought of as beautiful, beautiful women want to be thought of as smart. That's so true, you know."

Gina nodded. "Yeah, it is. So many people think because I'm a beauty queen, I'm dumb. And I'm not. But it gives me an edge. They underestimate me." She smiled. "When Harm takes you out you can dress up. Go out more. Go to clubs and dance. Go to the theater. You are a Marine, E- Mac, but you are also a woman, a beautiful one at that." She stopped talking and smiled. "Once you and Harm actually have your talk, and you and I talk, maybe the four of us can go out."

Mac smiled softly. "I'd love that."

***

10 Minutes till the Pageant

Gina fluffed Mac's hair one last time. "You ready?" She asked Mac.

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be?"

Gina reached into her purse and pulled out a box. "Harm was saving it for tonight." She said softly. She extended it to Mac.

A feminine blush spread over her face again as she accepted it. She opened it and gasped. "Oh my god, this is gorgeous."

She smiled. "Harm has excellent taste." 'He definitely knows how to pick jewelry that suits Mac.' The necklace was made of two silver roses. The end of the stem stopped where the delicate silver chain began. The bud of each flower met in the middle, connected by a huge diamond.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever owned." Mac whispered.

"He told me y'all met in a rose garden. And that every time he see's a rose, he thinks of you."

"Will you help me put it on?" 

Gina nodded. "Of course." She gently fastened the necklace around her slender neck. "Now you look absolutely perfect."

Mac leaned in and gave Gina an impulsive hug, "Thank you so much, Gina. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"I've enjoyed it." Gina said. "This has been almost as much fun as actually competing in the pageant again." She grinned. "Now you just have to win, so we can do all of this over again at the 'Miss Universe' pageant."

Mac's eyes widened. "Maybe I don't want to win after all."

Gina laughed and the two-minute announcement went through out the back stage area. "Two minutes. Get out there." She smiled and started to walk off to the stage. 

"Mac," she said, "Harm told me to have you look at the inscription on the back of the rosebuds; before you see him again. It will give you a hint of how deep his feelings run for you."

Confusion spread over her face, but she nodded, fingering the necklace as she finished her walk to the stage. Gina grinned and walked over to the coaches waiting area and waited for the pageant to begin.

***

Harm held his breath as the pageant began. 

"Wow." he heard Bud whisper. Then, "ouch" as Harriet quietly smacked him. 

Harm watched Mac and Mac only dance. His eyes never left her as she performed the sexy dance number. Once the dance was finished, and the last strains of music played out, the top ten finalists were announced.

"Virginia!" 

Erica clasped her hands together, smiled brilliantly, and stepped forward. "Thank you." She repeated over and over. 

"Texas!" Teresa stepped forward, smiling proudly. She directed a curt nod towards her well wishers as she took her spot by Erica.

"Minnesota!" Statuesque graduate student Ariel Masterson hugged everyone she passed. Getting to the front of the stage, she hugged Erica, then Teresa and stepped in place.

"California!"

Harm and the JAG entourage stood to applaud wildly. Harm smiled happily and applauded the loudest. Her wild, surprised eyes betrayed her calm exterior. She hugged Anna and smiled as the others congratulated her. Stepping into place, she and Ariel shared a warm hug. 

"She's loving this." AJ said to Harm.

"She's perfect for this." Harm whispered back.

Mac smiled out at the audience, her eyes scanning the crowd for the JAG group. Finally, she saw a glimpse of white and gasped. Harm had worn his dress whites. She had difficulty breathing as their eyes met. There he was, the man of her dreams. All six feet, four inches of him. In immaculate white, with shining gold wings on his chest.

He watched as she ran her hand over her throat, and his smile grew wider upon the realization she was wearing the necklace.

"Ohio!" Alexandra grabbed the girl next to her and the two of them started jumping up and down. Well, as well as they could in heels. She smiled brightly and stood beside Mac.

"New York!" Beth gasped in surprise, waved to someone in the audience and took her place. 

"Hawaii!" Grace Spencer covered her mouth with her hands and ran down the stairs, hugging Beth and then the announcer.

"Connecticut!" Julie pulled a 'Sandra Bullock' and tripped on her way down. She quickly regained her composure and smiled shyly at the audience.

"North Carolina!" Olivia swept down the stairs with grace and elegance. She stepped into place, and sweetly congratulated the other girls in her sweet southern drawl.

"And Last, Florida!" Caroline, shy as everything, demurely hugged the girl next to her and stood beside Olivia. She visibly jumped when Olivia grabbed her and gave her a hug. The gentle laughter of the audience settled her nerves a bit and she smiled.

"Thank you ladies, you were magnificent! Ladies and Gentlemen, the top 10 for 2002! We'll be right back with the talent portion of tonight's competition."

End Part 7

(Hey guys, I know this was kinda dorky. But part 8, the GOOD part should be up tonight or tomorrow!)

FEEDBACK as much as a necessity as food & water. Remember that J 


	8. Part 8

Miss USA

Tsarina Smith

Summary: Think "Miss Congeniality", only with Mac as the beauty queen and a way different plot. Shipper story, duh J 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Maybe a familiar line of dialogue here or there, but nothing major.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be at the mall, spending all my money. 

FEEDBACK is always GREATLY appreciated. Pretty please with a cherry on top…

AN: You guys are SO awesome! Thanks for the feedback!

Guess what I'm watching right now… the MISS AMERICA pageant. I know I'm a dork, but I've always wanted to be in a pageant… especially when I was a little girl. Sigh I coulda made it… me! Wasn't I cute!

Part 8

"First, Virginia."

The audience applauded as Erica stepped out on stage. Soft music began to fill the auditorium.

"What's she doing?" Bud whispered.

Harm looked at the program. "It says here, she's dancing ballet. She's doing a piece from the ballet, 'Romeo & Juliet'."

Bud nodded and looked back up at the stage. "This is boring. I can't believe you had to sit through this all week."

Harm smiled. "You're only going to have to sit through 10 of these things. I had to sit through 50 the other night. However, the swimsuit part of this is fun. And wait till you hear Mac sing. She has an amazing voice."

Bud grinned and they applauded as Erica finished her dance. "She can dance really well."

Harm nodded. "Yeah. She danced to a piece from 'Swan Lake' in the preliminaries."

"Texas!"

Harm and Bud whispered and talked throughout the other women's talents, and after what seemed like an hour, Mac was finally called out on stage.

"California!"

Harm sat up straighter and ignored the stares from his friends. She looked so beautiful. Her dress was teal. The bodice was tight, and flared into a full skirt. The gown was beaded, and her dark hair was pulled off her face with teal beaded barrettes.

She opened her mouth and the song flowed.

Some will never fall

Some will wait a lifetime

For that moment

I would gladly risk it all

Though the chance is small

Some people show it

The moment they know it.

Some know just what to do and say

Some try to hide it

Try to deny it

Trust and your heart will lead the way

Harm stared up at her in awe. This woman was everything. And that song. It was perfect for them. How they ran from their feelings for so long.

Every time I need you

I can feel you deep inside

I want to hold you in my arms

I know this can't be wrong

I looked into your eyes and I found love.

Time will heal our hearts

Once your will is broken

Doesn't matter how far apart you are

Love will find a way to start

Mac looked at Harm, and sang her heart out. She hoped he picked up on the significance of this song. She was tired of running. 

Some people show it

The moment they know it

Some know just what to do & say

Some people hide it 

Try to deny it

Trust and your heart will lead the way

Every time I need you

I can feel you deep inside

When you're in my arms…

Every time I need you

I can feel you deep inside

Wanna hold you in my arms

I know this can't be wrong

I looked into your eyes and I found love

Love…

I found love.

She placed the microphone back in the stand and smiled. Harm was leading the thunderous applause. One last look at him and she walked off stage.

***

"This is tense." John MacNamara commented. "In this envelope we have the names of the final five contestants. The girls all linked hands and held their breath. 

"Virginia!"

Erica let out a squeal of delight and stepped forward.

"California!"

Mac's eyes grew wide and she moved in shock. Erica grabbed her and hugged her. Mac just nodded. She couldn't believe she actually made it.

"Texas!"

Teresa raised her hand victoriously over her head and sauntered in place by Mac.

"North Carolina!" Olivia grabbed Julie from Connecticut and the two hugged tightly. Julie smiled and waved at the audience.

"Last, but not least, Minnesota!"

Ariel & Alexandra from Ohio grabbed each other's hands and practically jumped up and down. "Congratulations." Alexandra mouthed. Ariel waved at the audience and grabbed the host, kissing him on the cheek.

***

"I've always hated this part of pageants." Harriet whispered to AJ. "All of the girls more or less answer the question the same."

"Its Mac's turn, now." AJ said with a grin. "I bet she has a very good answer."

Harriet bit back a grin and glanced over at Harm. He was leaning forward, elbows on his knees, waiting to hear her answer.

"California. What is the most mind boggling thing about the opposite sex?"

Mac knew her eyes and her smile grew. "Well, I wasn't honestly expecting a question like that. I'd have to say the most mind boggling thing about the opposite sex, at least the ones in my life anyways, is how they are afraid to admit their true feelings. It took this one guy in my life six years to admit he loved me. I know women can be difficult sometimes too, but at least people usually know how we feel."

"Thank you." John said pleasantly. Mac stepped to the side and looked for Harm in the crowd.

AJ, Sturgis, Bud & Harriet all turned to look at Harm.

"You finally told her." Sturgis said.

Harm smiled. "Yeah. She caught me kissing Gina, and of course we got into a fight about it and I told her I loved her. I even gave her a necklace that said it in Farsi & in Russian."

"Ohh." Harriet whimpered. "That's so romantic." She looked up at Mac again. "I'm surprised she's not wearing it now."

He grinned. "She's wearing the one I gave her tonight, right now."

They sat there in silence as the last two women answered the question.

***

"Nervous, Harm?" Sturgis asked.

Harm nodded. "I think Mac really wants to win this thing."

"She has an excellent chance." AJ said. "She's done better then most of the people up there. Teresa is her only real competition, but she's too stuck on herself."

Harm smiled, and then sat up straight as John came back on stage.

"Its time for the moment we've all been waiting for. Fourth runner up: Minnesota!" Ariel forced a smile as she accepted the roses and stepped aside. "Third runner up: Virginia." Harm and Webb traded surprised glances. They thought she would at least make second runner up. "Second runner up: North Carolina!" Olivia stepped forward, a genuine smile on her face. She happily accepted the roses and moved aside.

"Okay ladies," John said, "The moment you've all been waiting for." Mac and Teresa gripped hands. "And the first runner up, whom if for any reason, Miss USA can't fulfill her duties, will take her place," he paused for a bit of dramatic irony. "Texas! Which means the new Miss USA is California! Evelyn O'Hara!" Teresa was pulled back as a shocked Mac accepted the roses and tried to be still as the tiara was put in place. She shakily started her walk when Webb stepped forward.

"Harm…" he started.

Harm had already started moving. Webb followed him closer to the stage and got on his walkie-talkie. "Mac. It's Teresa. She has a gun. Try to get to Erica. I can see Mark. He's… oh shit. Mac, get down!"

Webb wasn't the only one who had seen Mark. Teresa saw him as well, and grabbed Erica. 

"Step any closer and she's gone."

Mark stopped moving. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other agents, along with Harm and Webb approaching. "There are secret service people all over this place. You'll never get out of here."

"That crown should have been mine." She hissed. "I've worked my ass off for that crown."

Mac reached up and pulled it off, extending it to her. "Here, you can have it. Its not worth someone's life."

"Can you get a shot?" Harm asked Webb.

"No, Erica is in the way."

"Damn it, Webb. Shoot Teresa's leg or something. Just enough to shock her, so Mark can get Erica and Mac out of there."

Teresa was about to accept the crown when she screamed in pain. She grabbed her leg and fell, Mark grabbing Erica out of harms way. He led her off stage, and Mac bent over Teresa. She grabbed the gun, and pulled off her "Miss United States" sash, wrapping it around the wound. Webb and the entourage of Secret Service agents quickly made their way on stage and took over for Mac. Harm bent down and picked up the crown. He placed it gently on her head. "I think this belongs to you."

End Part 8

*** Song by Peabo Bryson (I Found Love)


	9. Part 9 (The End)

Miss USA

Tsarina Smith

Summary: Think "Miss Congeniality", only with Mac as the beauty queen and a way different plot. Shipper story, duh J 

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: Maybe a familiar line of dialogue here or there, but nothing major.

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I wouldn't be sitting here right now. I'd be at the mall, spending all my money. 

FEEDBACK is always GREATLY appreciated. Pretty please with a cherry on top…

AN: You guys are SO awesome! Thanks for the feedback!

AN2: I don't know the timeline for anything dealing with Sarah Rabb, her husband or Harm's father. I'm making it up as I go along.

Part 9

Mac looked up at Harm, love and adoration shining in her big brown eyes. "Thank you."

Harm smiled at her and cupped her cheek in his hand. He watched as she closed her eyes. The cold metal of his ring cooled her flushed cheek. "I'm proud of you, Sarah." Her eyes opened at the sound of her given name. "You did a wonderful job and you deserve to wear this."

"I wanted this." She admitted with a smile. "At first I hated being here, and now I can't think of anything I wanted more." Mac laughed at the look in those eyes. "Well, maybe I can think of one thing."

He pulled her to him. "I know we still have to talk. But right now, I have to do this." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. Once they parted, he moved his hand to her necklace, running his finger over the diamond. "Have you looked at the back of this yet?"

Mac shook her head. "Not yet. In all the excitement, I forgot." She reached behind, and unclasped the necklace. She took it off and squinted to read the engraving. She gasped when she realized what it said. "Oh Harm." She whispered. "This is… This is your grandmothers."

"It was." He corrected with a smile. "I told her all about you after the trip to the mountains all those years ago. The second she found out your name was Sarah, I remember, she practically dragged me upstairs to where she kept her jewelry. She gave this to me. My grandfather gave it to her on their anniversary. It was the day she found out she was pregnant with my father. Grams thinks its fate that we found each other. And she wants the next Sarah Rabb to have this. I love you Sarah MacKenzie. And I hope, someday, your initials will match those on the back of that necklace."

She practically leapt into his arms. "I love you too, Harm."

She leaned in to kiss him, when they were interrupted. 

Harm groaned. He would much rather hear Mac moan gently as he kissed her then hear Webb clearing his throat. "What is it, Webb?"

"The pageant people need to see Mac. ASAP."

She sighed. "This should be fun." Turning to look at Harm, "Coming Flyboy?"

He smiled, and took her hand, and the three of them went to Amber Soloman's office.

***

Some people thought Amber Soloman was a shark. Others thought she was a fluffy blonde ditz. But more then either of those sometimes-apt descriptions, she was pageant director extraordinaire.

"Miss MacKenzie, please have a seat."

Mac sat in front of the large, cherry oak desk; Harm & Webb took a chair on either side of her.

"You do realize that we never really thought you'd win this, don't you?" Amber started.

She nodded. "I never thought I'd win either. I never even wanted to be in this thing. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it."

"So you actually intend to spend the next year as Eve O'Hara, in New York."

"I said I wanted it." Mac said softly. "I didn't say I was going to keep it." She sighed. "Ms. Soloman, I'm a Marine. And as flattering as this was, I couldn't leave behind a career that I love. Its just that this is something I never thought would happen to me and it won't be easy to part with it."

Amber smiled. "We're planning on making the 'separation' a little bit easier. Our donators were very generous. All of the prizes; the make up, the money, the gift certificates, the clothes, they're being doubled. That way you'll get a set, and the 2nd runner up, Olivia, will get a set. The only things not being duplicated are the apartment and the car."

Mac smiled. "I have an almost brand new sports car, and I have a great place in DC. I don't need those."

Amber smiled. "Wonderful. We're going to crown Olivia tomorrow at the farewell breakfast. Are you planning to attend?"

She shook her head. "No. I want to go home. Get back to my life."

With a smile, Amber opened a desk drawer. "Wonderful. I think you may want this." She pulled out a new sash. "You can keep the crown, but since the other sash was covered in Teresa's blood, I thought you may want this. It's been a pleasure, Sarah."

Mac stood up and smiled. "Thank you." Her, Harm & Webb walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

***

Mac finished packing her clothes. She gazed longingly at the pale pink dress she had worn that first night. She was going to miss the pretty clothes more then anything. With a sigh, she zipped the suitcase and placed it on the floor. She was about to start on her toiletries and cosmetics when someone knocked on her door. Mac padded over to the door, and opened it. Harm stood on the other side; hands behind his back and a million dollar smile lighting up his face. "Harm. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you needed any help packing."

She smiled. "I'm good. Almost done." 

He sat down on the bed and looked up at her. "I was thinking. I'm going to miss seeing you in all those cute little outfits."

She turned and gave him a look. The look he had come to realize that she thought he was insane. "You went without them for six years."

"Yeah, but now that I know how gorgeous you are in civvies, you should wear them more often. And I have just the place." He pulled two envelopes out from behind his back and presented them to her. 

"What's this?"

"Open them." He smiled as she ripped into them. Inside the first envelope were two plane tickets to La Jolla, and two tickets to a gallery show. 

"What's this?"

Harm grinned. "Mom wants to see you. And she has a big show at her gallery next weekend. I thought we could go, go out to dinner some. You can dress up. Look gorgeous. What do ya say?"

Her smile could have put the lights on that stage to shame. "You are absolutely the best."

"I love you." He simply said. "I want to make you happy. Open the other envelope."

She tore open the second one. "Oh my God! Harm. Cinderella? How did you get these? I heard they were sold out!"

"I have friends in high places. I heard you and Harriet talking about wanting to go." He smiled, "I never realized how much you liked ballet."

"Are you kidding? I love it." She pulled him to her for a kiss. "Thank you Harm."

"We have reservations at Restaurant La Bergerie." 

Her eyes got wide. She jumped in his arms again. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

He laughed. "Well if that's all I have to do to get a reaction like that, we'll eat there all the time."

Mac pulled away from him. "I don't want to wait till we get home. I wanna talk about us, now."

He sat down on the bed, and patted the space beside her. Once she sat, he tipped her chin up. "Why talk?" He gently touched his lips to hers.

She moaned softly before pulling away. "I think we should talk."

Harm sighed. "Ok." He brushed her hair off of her face. "I love you, Mac. And I'm so sorry about kissing Gina. We were fighting and it just happened. I was trying to run away from how I felt about you. She kept telling me how much I loved you, and considering I couldn't even say it myself, I don't want someone else telling me how I feel. So I kissed her, trying to prove her wrong. It was awful though. I remember the few times Renee and I kissed after your engagement party, it was disappointing. Unsatisfying. You've ruined me for anyone else." He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I want to kiss you, and only you for the rest of my life."

Unfallen tears made her eyes absolutely glisten. "I love you, Harm. And I wish I could say I was sorry for getting so upset over you and Gina. But the truth is, I'm not. Seeing you kiss her, that broke my heart. After all we've been through this past year, I thought that eventually, we'd get it right and get together. And seeing you with Gina, I thought that it wouldn't happen after all. And that hurt so bad." He opened his mouth to speak, but Mac silenced him, placing a finger over his lips. "From now on, its us. No more lies, no more games. Honesty, love & friendship. We don't have room in this relationship for the bad stuff we've been holding onto for so long."

"Its time to let go." Harm said simply.

She smiled. "Yes. It is." 

The End!!!

So…. Did ya like it? Was it worth it? I'm a feedback junkie. 


End file.
